The Observer
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Ela não gostava de estar sozinha, mas não tinha mais nada. Não podia querer mais nada. Pelo menos tinha um lar e um vizinho silencioso.


**The Observer**

**

* * *

**essa fanfic é uma UA.

* * *

As noites eram longas e silenciosas. O vizinho parecia alguém ainda mais silencioso que ela e era fascinante ouvir seus pequenos zumbidos. Seu silêncio muitas vezes quase palpável. Podia sentir o ar vibrar em seus ouvidos. Ela não gostava de estar sozinha, mas não tinha mais nada. Não podia querer mais nada. Pelo menos tinha um lar e um vizinho silencioso.

O homem loiro que caminhava pelo corredor era até bonito. Um tanto magro demais e parecia doente, apático, mas ele estava ali. O humano mais próximo que tinha. Tempos difíceis aqueles. Sua família havia morrido e de certo modo aquele loiro triste era seu contato com os outros. Não conhecia mais ninguém.

Algumas vezes podia vê-lo encarando-a da outra janela. Os belos olhos cinzentos tinham um brilho forte, solitário e alguma coisa tão diferente dos outros. Passou a observá-lo sempre que aparecia. Ele nunca saia de casa. Ele sempre estava só andando e andando.

Algumas vezes os amigos de Ginny apareciam. Amigos antigos das escola que faziam visitas incomodas, um tanto melancólicos também. Batiam na porta com sorrisos trêmulos, quase tão forçados quanto a vontade que tinham de estar ali. Deviam sentir que deviam algo para a velha amiga, dos tempos bons, quando todos eram mais felizes.

Chegavam e se sentavam e falavam do passado, da escola, das brincadeiras e fofocas daquela época. Nunca havia nada novo para se dizer, para contar e rir.

Eles acenavam e prometiam voltar em breve, mas achava que eles não iam voltar. Então se concentrava em cada detalhe da fisionomia do homem da casa ao lado. O rosto fino e delicado, a languidez dos poucos movimentos que fazia.

Sentia impulsos de atravessar o quintal e lhe dizer alguma coisa boa, mas não tinha essa coragem, não achava que teria algum dia, então continuava observando e observando. Passava mais de semana sem vê-lo e então ele estava lá por dias seguidos. Queria saber o nome dele. Daquele homem preocupado e ainda mais sozinho que ela.

Os olhos cinzentos pareciam dizer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que não sabia decifrar.

Estava voltando pra casa. Não tinha tanta coisa para fazer fora dela afinal. A casa do vizinho tinha um aspecto pouco convidativo, não podia dizer que a sua era muito bonita, mas definitivamente parecia melhor, olhou para a porta dele. Estava aberta e aquilo fez Ginny parar.

O passo lento e preocupado através das pequenas cercas brancas que protegiam o quintal, tudo um tanto empoeirado na entrada da casa. Imaginou como ele fazia compras, se mandava entregar, ele parecia não ter se exposto ao sol em tantos anos que realmente não devia ir muito longe caso saísse.

- Olá?

Ninguém respondeu. Nem mesmo passos, nem nada ligado na cozinha. Aproximou-se da porta e empurrou-a um pouco mais. O rangido se fez leve, mas parecia ser o barulho mais alto que jamais ouvira naquele silêncio.

As pegadas dela marcavam a camada grossa de poeira. Seu vizinho realmente não era muito limpo, não parecia se importar de jeito nenhum. Os móveis estavam desgastados e empoeirados. Haviam teias de aranha na velha televisão que estava num canto.

Ouviu um barulho seco no alto da escada e dirigiu-se lentamente para o local. O corpo esguio permanecia parado, sem nenhum movimento. Os olhos cinzentos e tristes estavam fixos nos dela, pareciam um pouco mais expressivos com aquela onda de sensações que a invadia.

- Desculpe, a porta estava aberta... – ela disse sorrindo sem jeito. Jogou os cabelos vermelhos para trás, sentiu-se boba por querer o interesse dele. Queria que ele sorrisse e se desculpasse pela bagunça, que estivera doente por muito tempo e a casa ficara daquele jeito. Queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa legal, mas queria principalmente que ele sorrisse, mas ele não disse nada.

O homem loiro virou o rosto e continuou subindo a escada como se ela nem mesmo estivesse sentiu-se constrangida e dirigiu-se a saída da casa, abriu a porta que rangeu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não se importou muito. Uma voz cortou o silêncio.

- Moça? O que está fazendo aí?

Ginny virou-se rapidamente para a mulher de cabelos loiros e longos que estava na porta, ela sorria um pouco confusa, como se esperasse que Ginny tinha o melhor dos motivo para invadir propriedade alheia.

- Ah, me desculpe, a porta estava aberta e eu queria ver se aquele cara estava bem.

- Cara? Entrou alguém aí?

- O homem loiro que vive aqui.

- Ah, qual o seu nome?

- Ginevra Weasley.

- Meu nome é Luna Lovegood e faz uns 20 anos que ninguém mora aí.

- Como?

- O último morador foi executado com veneno pelos comparsas por traição. Era um homem até perigoso chamado Draco Malfoy. Ela mostrou a foto e

Então esse era o nome, mas ele estava morto. Ele estava morto. Virou-se para a casa lentamente sentindo um arrepio violento quanto encarou a casa vazia.

- Desculpe, devo ter imaginado. – respondeu se afastando.

Estava bastante perturbada, mas ainda assim preparou sua comida, tomou banho e esperou que o desespero passasse.

Pegou um copo de whisky. Agora tinha essas coisas para si. Caminhou pela própria casa em silêncio, se sentindo cada vez mais sozinha.

Ginny passou pela janela e olhou para a casa vizinha. Draco Malfoy estava lá, os olhos cinzentos agora tinham uma malícia leve. Alguma coisa que brilhava diferente. Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso estranho e leve que arrepiou a ruiva completamente. Sentiu raiva daquele homem. Sentiu-se ainda mais sozinha, mas ele permanecia na janela, observando-a.


End file.
